Tadaima
by Isil
Summary: Fic écrite pour la communauté 30baisers sur Livejournal sur le thème: retour à la maison. Attention, allusions au couple Kiba&Shikamaru, donc ShonenAi. Vous êtes prévenus :p Pour la suite, faut lire :p Un ptit comment?


Titre : Tadaima  
Couple : Inuzuka Kiba & Nara Shikamaru  
Fandom : Naruto  
Rating: G  
Thème: Retour à la maison (#20)  
Disclaimer : Ca donne pas trop, Isil Kishimoto, hein ? Donc non, ils ne sont pas à moi, mais à Kishimoto tout seul… Snif ! Tout ce que j'ai, c'est un porte clé Shikamaru avec Pakkun accroché avec. Pas grand-chose, quoi…  
Note : Histoire de pas laisser quelqu'un dans le désarroi, au cas où quelqu'un ne connaîtrait pas, je précise que Tadaima, c'est une formule prononcée par les japonais quand ils arrivent chez eux. Et Okaeri, c'est la réponse traditionnelle. En clair, ça peut se traduire par : « Je suis de retour ! » et « Bon retour ! »…en gros… Chuis pas pro en jap, non plus :p  
Note 2: Cette fic a été écrite pour la communauté 30baisers sur LiveJournal. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs cette communauté, elle est extra.

Tadaima

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour se rendre compte que Shikamaru déprimait. Oh, évidemment, cela impliquait une traduction et une interprétation de ses ronchonnements, mais depuis le temps, Ino y était habituée.

Etrangement, il était moins hargneux quand il déprimait. Encore une bizarrerie à rajouter à la liste monstrueuse qu'elle avait dressée à propos de son coéquipier. Il se contentait de rester dans son coin, le menton appuyé sur les bras à observer les gens autour et à les maudire de temps en temps, juste histoire de ne pas perdre le coup.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil équivoque à Chouji qui, miracle, cessa un instant d'enfourner des chips pour tendre le paquet à son meilleur ami. Shikamaru releva la tête, ouvrit la bouche pour l'envoyer balader, puis se ravisa et baissa de nouveau la tête en marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible.

Ino fronça les sourcils. C'était vraiment un ingrat ! Voilà comment il les remerciait de s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle perdait le temps qu'elle aurait pu passer à échafauder des plans pour faire craquer Sasuke-kun à essayer de l'aider, et voilà comment il réagissait ! Elle prépara mentalement une tirade, prête à lui remonter les bretelles comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« T'es vraiment minable, tu sais ça ? Au lieu de rester à ronchonner dans ton coin, tu ferais mieux de te bouger un peu ! Arrête d'agir comme si c'était un vrai calvaire de rester avec nous ! De toute façon, tu ne te défileras pas ! On a une mission cet après-midi, et tu n'y échapperas pas ! »

Shikamaru l'interrompit avec un ricanement, et elle eut un instant envie de lui mettre une baffe. Elle l'aurait fait, mais elle se doutait qu'il avait prévu le coup et était prêt à la bloquer grâce à son ombre… Ou alors, il avait juste la flemme… A moins qu'il n'ait prévu qu'elle aurait pensé cela et qu'il n'ait pas jugé bon de se préparer…

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège, soudain déprimée, elle aussi. Il était fatiguant. Rien que de le regarder, c'était déjà épuisant, mais essayer de penser comme lui relevait du suicide mental… En fin de compte, c'était guère étonnant qu'il prétende être crevé tout le temps…

Elle caressa l'idée de continuer à lui brailler dessus, mais la porte du restaurant dans lequel ils étaient en train d'attendre Asuma-sensei s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître…

Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata et Inuzuka Kiba… Pas d'Asuma en vue, évidemment. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger l'humeur de l'équipe 10 !

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent là, les trois casse-pieds ? » grommela Shikamaru.

Ino ne put qu'approuver, à voix basse, évidemment… On était jamais trop prudent : elle avait une peur panique des insectes ! Malheureusement pour eux, Kiba avait une ouie légèrement supérieure à la moyenne… C'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas des oreilles de chien planquées sous sa capuche !

« Les casse-pieds sont venus vous avertir que c'était pas la peine d'attendre Asuma ! » rétorqua Kiba avec hargne. « Il a eu un empêchement… »

Shikamaru soupira à fendre l'âme et se mit debout.

« Je suppose que cet empêchement a un rapport avec l'absence de votre propre professeur… » affirma t'il.

Kiba le dévisagea une seconde avant d'ouvrir des yeux horrifiés. Il leva les mains et se mit à les secouer avec empressement. Ino eut l'impression d'avoir cet abruti de Naruto en face d'elle. En brun… mais sans beaucoup plus de QI.

« Epargne moi les détails sur la vie sex…euh personnelle de nos professeurs ! » supplia t'il d'un air traumatisé.

Cette réponse déclencha un nouveau ricanement de la part de Shikamaru.

« Après tout, votre équipe vient de rentrer de mission, alors il devait être un peu à cran, le pauvre ! »  
« Shikamaru-kun… » implora à son tour Hinata, rouge comme une tomate.

La pauvre, ça ne lui allait vraiment pas au teint… Pas étonnant qu'elle cultive son air cadavérique. Ino continua sa petite observation en laissant son coéquipier passer ses nerfs sur les autres genins.

« En plus, qui aurait envie de sortir s'entraîner avec un TEL TEMPS DE MERDE ! »

Il y eut un grand silence après qu'il aie crié les derniers mots de cette phrase. Cette fois-ci, Ino ne résista pas et lui flanqua une claque sur l'arrière du crâne. Il ne chercha même pas à l'éviter, ce qui lui confirma qu'il avait juste la flemme de la contrer… Pas franchement gratifiant pour elle…

En même temps, cet espèce de crétin avait joué les rabat-joie toute la journée simplement parce qu'il pleuvait dehors…   
Il y avait vraiment des claques qui se perdaient. Quoique… Elle leva la main et lui balança une nouvelle torgnole. Celle là ne serait pas perdue !

Il grogna, protesta, pesta, se frotta la tête puis leva les bras en signe de défaite.

« J'en ai marre ! C'est déjà suffisamment la galère sans que je me fasse taper dessus par une mégère ! Je rentre ! » déclara t'il en quittant la table.

Ino lui cria de revenir ici sur le champ et entendit distinctement Kiba ricaner que même Akamaru n'obéirait pas à un ordre si pathétique. Elle leva la main pour continuer sa distribution de taloches, mais il l'évita, moins paresseux que Shikamaru. Il déclara qu'il rentrait chez lui, salua ses coéquipiers et sortit du restaurant.

Ino serra les poings et reçut un regard un peu apeuré de la part de Chouji.

« Non, mais pour qui il se prend, celui-là ? » s'exclama t'elle.

Pas question qu'elle le laisse l'insulter ainsi ! Elle avait une réputation de furie à tenir, après tout ! Elle sortit en courant après lui et le chercha du regard. Ca ne devait pas être bien difficile… Il suffisait de repérer la capuche et les couinements de chien. Enfantin, pour une kunoichi de son acabit !

Forcément, sous la pluie, c'était moins évident… Elle erra pendant quelques minutes dans le coin, maugréant entre ses dents. Elle s'en rendit compte et nota de se surveiller, avant de finir par trop ressembler à son grincheux de coéquipier.

La chance, ou plutôt son talent était avec elle, car elle finit par entendre la voix de Kiba dans une rue transversale. Elle se rapprocha avec sa discrétion légendaire, bien décidée à lui faire regretter ses paroles en lui hurlant dans l'oreille… C'était très efficace avec Shikamaru et Chouji, pas de raison que ça ne marche pas sur lui aussi. La bêtise devait être un gène masculin…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en entendant la voix de Shikamaru. Il était pas censé rentrer, celui-là ?

«…temps pourri ! » réussit-elle à saisir.  
« Ca n'explique pas ton humeur massacrante… » rétorqua Kiba avec de l'amusement au fond de la voix.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Il pleut. Asuma nous fait poireauter puis nous pose un lapin et j'ai dû supporter les couinements d'Ino à propos de son Sasu-truc-kun toute la mâtinée… »

Ino rétorqua mentalement qu'il s'appelait Sasuke-kun, espèce d'abruti, et qu'elle ne couinait pas, pauvre type !

« Vous étiez pas censés revenir de mission demain ? » continua t'il d'un ton étrange.

Kiba rit doucement et elle se rapprocha pour mieux voir la scène. Sasuke-kun ne risquait pas de vouloir d'elle s'il la voyait ainsi, cachée derrière une poubelle, mais la curiosité était la plus forte.

« On a fini plus tôt… Si ça te gêne, je peux repartir. »  
« C'est ça, ouais… » marmonna Shikamaru en jetant un regard encore plus étrange à l'autre genin.

Elle sentit son menton se décrocher, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Kiba venait de s'approcher vers l'autre shinobi, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, et il se penchait vers lui, comme pour…

Elle resta immobile, comme une statue à l'effigie de la stupidité, jusqu'à ce que Kiba décolle enfin ses lèvres de celles de son coéquipier à ELLE ! Elle était la seule à avoir le droit de le molester, de quelque façon que ce soit !

« Tadaima… » murmura Kiba.  
« Okaeri. » répondit Shikamaru d'une voix étrangement paisible.

Ino resta assise derrière sa poubelle pendant quelques minutes, même après qu'ils soient partis… C'était pas elle qui allait se faire accueillir comme ça, à son retour de mission…  
Elle soupira. La vie était injuste…

FIN.


End file.
